Whatever she needs
by MzBlack
Summary: Quil and Claire's relationship! From the beginning, collection of oneshots, snapshots of their life! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.:( So none of these characters belong to me!**

Age 2:

Outsiders couldn't possible understand. I didn't have a choice in the matter; it was magnetic. My pull to Claire wasn't inappropriate or creepy, I just wanted the best for her. Her safety and happiness is the only concern that I have in life.

Telling her parents about the imprinting was an interesting experience. It took them a long time to accept it as fate, and to realize I would never—COULD never—do anything to harm her in any way. Those several weeks that I could barely see her were the worst torture I could ever possibly endure. Imagine being locked away in a room with no windows, no light, no food, no water. That was my life without her—completely devoid of all meaning.

As Claire slept quietly in my arms, I could feel her tiny torso expand and contract with each breath. I stroked her glossy black hair as she sucked her thumb on one hand, and then reached out and held onto my arm with the other. I smiled, knowing that at this moment, she was perfectly safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Age 7:

"Quillllll! You broke her!" Claire whined, yanking the Barbie whose leg I had just accidentally severed out of my hand. She shook her head, obviously disappointed in me, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was seven, going on thirty-five.

"I'm sorry, Claire Bear." I apologized, sticking my bottom lip out in mock sadness. Claire crossed her arms in an attempt to still be angry, but giggled and handed the Barbie back so I could pop the leg back into place.

If only the guys could see me now, sitting on the ground, amongst piles of tiny bright pink and neon doll clothes, planning a "shopping trip" and rearranging the Dream House.

The girls whom they had imprinted on were more interested in watching real movies, going out to real restaurants, and most importantly to some of the guys, kissing. I couldn't help that my Claire was still a child, that this was what made her happy. My attraction to her was still strictly that of a protector, a guardian, a big brother. And though I wouldn't admit it to any members of the pack, every second I spent in that role was heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Age 9:

Claire was getting progressively more independent, and that terrified me. I wanted her to go out into the world, to experience things, to have fun and to be happy. But her brand of adventure was a little too much for me, when even a scratch on that perfect little girl nearly sent me into hysterics.

I sat on the beach with her parents, as well as Emily and Sam. They chatted away happily, but I watched anxiously as Claire ran and jumped along with other La Push kids on the beach. I knew it was a ridiculous thought, but I was convinced that if I looked away, a shark or a giant squid or something would leap out of the sea and take her.

Claire came frolicking back to the adults, with a stone in her hands.

"Quil!" she exclaimed happily, coming and sitting right next to me. "Look how pretty this is!" she was ran her hand along the smooth surface of the stone, as excited about this discovery as if she had come across a block of gold.

She leaned against me, yawning, and my affection bubbled within me. She was becoming such a passionate, loving, happy girl, and most importantly, she was increasingly trusting of me. She cared for me like a family member. I grinned widely, and lightly patted her back, when really I wanted to envelop her in a giant bear hug and not ever let go.

**Author's Note: I know it's a little boring right now, but from what's going on in my head, it'll get better! It's from Quil's point of view but should get more interesting as Claire realizes that Quil is something more significant in her life than other people. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Age 12:

Claire was growing up before my eyes. It was on odd feeling, still being physically sixteen years old while she got older every day. She was still just a kid, but she had developed a sense of herself. She was strong-willed, she was creative, she was brave, and she had come to depend on me.

There were no vampires in La Push or Forks as of late, and while outgoing and adventurous, Claire wasn't the type to be needlessly reckless. That, however, did not mean I was able to relax any when she was not in my direct presence. I knew it was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it; I needed to know that she was in perfect physical condition at all times, and would probably phase right there and murder anyone who laid a hand on her.

However, Claire was a twelve year old girl, and was not on any hit lists. I did the best I could for her, which usually meant sitting at their kitchen table, helping her with homework.

"I don't think I will ever use this in real life, Quil." She sighed, letting her pencil drop to the table. "I think the only purpose of taking pre-Algebra is so that they can torture me more when I have to take real Algebra."

I chuckled, trying to refrain from agreeing with her so she would do her work. She looked at me pleadingly, and I had to answer,

"Well, you're right. You may not be trying to find 'x' in the real world, but you need to get a good grade in this class, so you'll get a good grade in future classes, so you'll be able to get into college. Right?"

"I'M TWELVE! Who cares about college right now?" She exclaimed, pushing away from the table. I was about to protest, but she walked to the cookie jar on the counter, and came back with a mountain of cookies; two for her, and about eight for me.

Oh, what a simple gesture can do. My entire body filled with my love for her again, and all I could do was smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Age 14:

Someone knocked on my door, and I pushed myself off the couch where I was mindlessly staring at some cooking show on the television. I had been pretty bored since we didn't need to patrol as often, and I was glad for the interruption.

I opened the door to see Claire standing on my doorstep, soaking wet from the rain; because she was dripping it took me a second to notice that she was also crying. I panicked.

"Claire, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Who am I going to kill?" I gushed, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her into the house. She laughed a little through her tears and told me to calm down.

"You don't need to kill anyone, Quil. I got in a fight with my mom," she explained, shrugging out of her wet jacket and laying it over the back of a kitchen chair. "I didn't know where else to go, so I came here."

I hated that she was hurt in any way, but I was thrilled that she would come to me. If I could I would be by her side constantly, so to be together by her choosing warmed my heart.

"What happened?" I inquired, after I had left the room for a second to grab her a towel. She sighed before answering, scrunching up her long, dark hair in the towel to dry it.

"Do you know any of the Neeleys?" she asked, and I thought for a second.

"Yeah, they have a son about your age, Michael, right?"

"Yeah. He's actually a year older than me. Well, he asked me out, and…I told him yes. But my mom keeps saying I'm not allowed to go. That I'm too young, that he's not good enough, I don't know…the reason keeps changing. She's so frustrating!"

I stiffened in my seat , breathing in and out and concentrating on keeping myself calm. I knew that this would happen at some point; I was still technically much too old even though I hadn't really aged since sixteen. I looked twenty-five, though, and she was still so young. But her mother was right, how in the world did Michael Neeley think that he had any right, that he was in any way good enough for this angel of a girl?

"Michael…is not good enough for you, sweetheart." I said quietly, and she sighed again, this time in exasperation.

"Come on, I thought you would side with me here, Quil! What, am I not allowed to ever date a boy?" she said harshly, as she stood up to leave. I stood too, and took her face in my hands. I looked right into her eyes, and said,

"I'm sorry Claire Bear. I don't know what to say. You'll understand someday. I promise, you will understand." I gazed into her eyes, somehow hoping to convey every feeling I had, trying to convey the importance of our connection, without any words.

Claire looked surprised for a moment, then smiled a half smile and wrapped her arms around my waist for just a second.

She turned to leave again, and as she walked opened the front door she looked over her shoulder to call, "Goodbye, my Quil."

I grinned, standing alone in my kitchen, and knew that something had gotten through. It's not yet time, but she had begun to understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Age 16:

"Break, Claire. Break! BREAK!" I shouted, gripping the car door so hard my knuckles were turning white. She slammed on the breaks, laughing at my face, which I'm sure was indicative of how terrified I was. She was getting quite a lot of entertainment out of me today, starting from the time I had to basically fold myself in half to fit into her tiny car. She could fit her petite little self inside easily, but I was over six-foot-six now, and muscular.

"Sorry, Quil. You know it's too easy to mess with you." She smiled at me, her entire face glowing. I couldn't be upset, and laughed instead.

"Just be careful, honey, you've had your license for all of five days, and I don't want you to get hurt. You know I couldn't handle that."

She smiled sweetly at me again, looking into my face. "I know." She said quietly. Our eyes were locked together, and I started to notice how old she had started to look. Much more like a woman than a little girl. Her hair was a little shorter now, but still soft, shiny, and black. She wore a little makeup, enhancing the stunning, exotic beauty that was already there.

I realized that I was staring at a sixteen year old, shook my head, and looked out the window.

"Ahem…umm…yeah, keep going. Be careful this time." I stammered, focusing on keeping my thoughts clear.

It's not time.


	7. Chapter 7

Age 17:

Claire was getting older, and more observant. She knew the legends. I was going to have to tell her sometime, but the very thought terrified me. What if telling her that these legends of werewolves were true, and oh, by the way, I happen to BE one of those men who changes into a giant wolf! Would that ruin everything, would that negate the last fifteen years of love and friendship?

These thoughts raced through my head as I walked into her family's backyard, where her graduation party and barbecue was taking place. I was nervous, realizing that Sam would be there too. Same was my pack brother, and under normal circumstances his presence would be just fine, but he was the one who had been pressuring me lately to be honest with Claire. Her parents knew, of course, but it was my responsibility to share it with her.

I spotted her talking with friends, some of whom I didn't know. She was absolutely beautiful. She was no longer wearing the cap and gown, but instead wore a delicate white and yellow sundress which contrasted with her copper skin. She saw me, waved, and broke away from her friends.

"Quil!" she squealed, and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're here! I'm sorry you had to sit through that boring ceremony." I kissed her on top of the head, and assured her I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. Then I told her we needed to talk.

Later that evening, the sun was setting and the guests were trickling out. Finally, Leah and Seth helped Billy Black into their car and drove off, leaving the backyard empty except for Claire and I.

"Okay, Quil." She said, sitting on the grass and stretching her legs out in front of her. "Let's talk."

"Claire," I started, hoping to get out as much as I could before she ran away from me in horror, "I haven't been completely honest with you. She raised one eyebrow suspiciously, but kept listening.

"You have heard the Quilete legends, right?"

"Of course I have." She answered. I sighed, not wanting to continue.

"Well…see…I….we…Jacob and Embry and Sam and…" I mumbled, too quickly to make any real sense.

"Quil, Quil! Calm down! Stop!" she laughed. "They're true. You and the guys ARE the legend. You are the protectors." She said calmly. I stared, in complete shock. She laughed again.

"I'm not stupid, Quil. You have looked the same for as long as I have known you, which has been practically my whole life. Your skin is like a stovetop. I've known for a while."

I don't know how I managed to form a coherent sentence, but I asked, "And that doesn't bother you? You're not afraid of me?" She grinned, and slid over so that she was snuggled close to me.

"You? Nah, you're harmless."

She laid her head on my shoulder, and I grinned so wide that I was afraid my face would split in two.

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear some feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

Age 18:

I had felt different these last few weeks. I had the same extreme protective urge over Claire, but my feelings were expanding somehow. I thought that she was my world before, but being in her presence these last few weeks, I might have been in heaven.

I combed through my hair; it had grown out quite a bit in the last few months. Claire said she liked it that way. And if she liked it that way, that is how it would be.

It was time to go now. I slid into the front seat of my car, breathing oddly heavily. Was I nervous? No, not exactly; I was anxious. Anxious to see Claire. What was going on? She was the center of my universe, as my imprinted, but why were these feelings magnified times one thousand now?

My thoughts occupied me so much that I was almost surprised when I pulled up in front of Claire's house, where many cars were already parked in the driveway and along the street. I could hear loud music blaring from inside.

I went up the walk, thinking calming thoughts and looking at the rose I had in my hand. I wanted to save the real gift I had for Claire for a private moment. Pushing the door open, I could see that that moment may be hard to come by. The hallway and front rooms were packed with teenagers, laughing, joking, and talking loudly. I pushed my way through the maze, feeling much too old. But then I heard her.

"Quil!" she exclaimed, and I looked around until I saw her. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen, in a simple, royal blue dress that fell to her knees. She was gorgeous, and she was beaming at me.

She fought through the sea of bodies, stopping every so often when someone gave her a hug or wished her a happy birthday. I didn't move from my spot; I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Finally she reached me.

"Hi, bud." She grinned, flinging her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and squeezed, breathing in the smell of her vanilla-scented shampoo. "Happy Birthday, Claire Bear." I said as I set her down, handing her the rose. She smiled broadly and kissed me on the cheek. My heart churned in my chest. "That's not all though," I qualified. "I have something else to give you later. Just not with all these people here." She nodded, and started to say something else but was whisked away by several girlfriends, who wanted her to keep mingling with all of her friends. As she was pulled away from me, she turned and gave me an apologetic look. I watched her go

Several hours later, the party was over. I helped Claire's parents as they walked around the house, throwing away plastic cups, napkins, and wrapping paper. Claire was eyeing me, and I smiled at her.

"I believe you have something for me?" she asked innocently, and I chuckled at her impatience.

"Sure I do," I answered, putting a hand on her back and steering her towards the front door.

"Is it alright if I steal your daughter for a few minutes?" I asked her parents, and they gave me their permission. We walked outside, and I directed her towards my car.

"You can't give it to me here?" she laughed, and I only smiled and shook my head. I wanted it to be somewhere special. I drove her to First Beach, where we walked along looking for a good place to sit. She took my hand, and the butterflies in my stomach went wild. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and watched her, unable to take my eyes away from her face. I was brought back to earth when she pointed out a log several yards back on the shore, and asked if we could stop there.

I agreed, and we sat next to each other, her hand still entwined with mine. The moon was bright enough that we didn't have any trouble seeing.

"Well, Claire, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but I wanted to make something special for you." I explained, pulling a small pouch out of my pocket and handing it to her. She looked at me questioningly, and opened it. She pulled out the bracelet I had made for her; a band that I had woven myself. She smiled, and immediately started to put it on her wrist, but asked me to tie it for her. Once the bracelet was securely fashioned, she looked up and smiled right at me this time.

"I LOVE it Quil!" she exclaimed, running her finger along the band as she grinned.

"I'm glad," I responded, loving the way my creation looked on her little wrist. "…I made it." I added quietly. Her eyes went wide, and then she looked at the bracelet again.

"Seriously?" she asked, and I nodded. She smiled again, then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

It was only a peck, but both of us stood back quickly. She looked shocked at herself, and I was sure she could hear my heart attempting to pound itself right out of my chest. We stood in silence for several seconds, looking at each other.

And then I knew it was time.

I strode forward, taking Claire's face in my large hands. She gazed up at me, and I felt as if I were about to combust. I kissed her again. Her hands snaked behind my neck, curling into my hair and pulling me closer. But we weren't close enough; I tried to lift her, and sensing what I was trying to do, she allowed me to pick her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We both stopped, needing to breathe, and she laid her forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

As the moon shone on her face and the breeze blew her hair gently behind her, only one thought went through my mind.

It was worth the wait.


	9. Chapter 9

I phased back into human form, pulling my shorts on and coming out of the woods across the street from Claire's house. Claire. My love. I already started grinning, and picked up the pace as I jogged across the road to her driveway. I saw her peeking through the blinds, and the door was thrown open before I even got there.

And there was my angel, brighter than the sun to my eyes. She jumped into my arms and I squeezed her tightly, spinning her around. She kissed me and my heart leapt.

I set her back down, but she didn't let go of me. She shifted to the side, but kept both arms around my waist as we walked into her house.

"For heaven's sake, kids. You're glowing." Laughed Claire's mother. We only grinned back as Claire pulled me into the living room. The parents had been surprisingly supportive, probably because of the fact that they had sixteen years to get used to the idea of me being in their daughter's life.

It had only been a month since Claire and I kissed on the beach. Since my world changed—again. I had always loved her, of course, but our relationship taking this form had completed me in every way. The only time I spent away from Claire during the last month, since it was summer time, was when she slept. Even then, I often laid by her as she fell asleep, I ached for her every second I was not with her, touching her.

She pushed me down onto the couch in front of the television, and I moved the pillow that was sitting next to me and motioned for her to sit. She shook her head no, and instead climbed onto my lap.

"Yes," I laughed, "this IS preferable."

"Of course it is," she said, snuggling into me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. We sat quietly for a few moments, watching some sort of infomercial on the TV.

"Quil?" Claire asked suddenly, shifting back slightly so she could see my face. She looked serious.

"Yeah, Claire?"

"I love you." I ran the back of my hand along her cheek, along the most perfect face ever created.

"I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

"They're going to think this is weird, Quil." Claire whined. She had a look of great concern on her face, and that pained me. I leaned over the seat and kissed her on the cheek.

"Claire Bear, I love you. They know how much I love you. If you think THIS is embarrassing, you should try to figure out how I felt imprinting on you when you were just a baby!" I tried to soothe her. She half-smiled at me, and obviously I had made a good enough point. She drew her face close, then touched her lips to mine for a split second before pulling away and jumping out of the car.

"Hey, you tease!" I laughed, following after her. We were going to our first pack bonfire as a couple. I felt so behind the times; Sam and Emily had three kids. Jared and Kim were parents as well. Everyone was established, and most of all, the same age.

Claire slowed, then came back to me, and slipped her hand into mine. All of the worries ceased as I looked down at the love of my life.

We approached the circle around the fire where everyone was already chatting, roasting hot dogs and marshmallows, and just generally having a good time. Emily saw us first, and jogged over to embrace Claire, and then me.

"I am so happy for you two," she gushed. "You're going to be so happy!"

"I already am." Claire said, looking up at me with her angel's eyes and standing even closer. I beamed back at her before leaning down and kissing her beautiful mouth.

"Hey, none of that!" Embry laughed, chucking a marshmallow at us. Everyone laughed along, including Claire and I. But then she mockingly asked,

"None of what, Embry? This?" She leapt back into my arms, and I caught her by reaction. She grabbed my face and planted a major kiss on my lips, obviously over any embarrassment she originally had.

The guys hooted and hollered, and I felt my face turn red. But if that was all I had to endure to get that kind of attention from my Claire, I was up for it.

"Just making up for the tease," she whispered in my ear, before jumping down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the fire, where we sat amongst my brothers. She was part of the family now.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the positive reviews! I appreciate them a lot.:) I've got over 500 hits and only 7 reviews though, so I'd love to hear more feedback from new people, PLEASE! Thanks a ton!**


	11. Chapter 11

I was uncharacteristically nervous again, my heart pound erratically and my body heat soaring, probably even above it's usual 108. Claire held my hand, also leaning against me as we walked along the beach. _She has no idea what she does to me. _I thought as I looked down at her face. She looked peaceful and very content.

We were getting closer to the destination I had planned; Claire spotted the area, even the very same log, where our relationship as we knew it had begun; the very place I had given her my bracelet, and she had kissed me. She looked up at me questioningly, raising one eyebrow.

"What are we here for?" she asked. I only smiled and shrugged, but she continued. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to give me some other piece of jewelry." I stopped in my tracks and tensed. Claire was pulled back by my sudden stop, and turned around. She saw my face, and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh…you ARE!" she exclaimed. I was still nervous, but seeing her shock, I had to chuckle.

"Well, no sense in delaying it any longer, then," I said, pulling her over and motioning for her to sit down. I breathed in deeply, preparing for what I was about to do. I got down on one knee, sinking slightly into the sand.

"Claire, you are the love of my life," I began, and saw that she had already started to cry. "You are everything. My life. My breath. The sun, the air, the stars. I have waited eighteen years for this, but you were worth it. Will you marry me?" I held the ring up, and she finally removed her hands from her face, nodding vigourously as I slipped the diamond onto her finger. I felt like if I weren't inhibited by my stupid humanity, I would be literally flying. My heart was soaring.

Claire leapt off of the log where she sat, embracing me tightly. The force knocked me over into the sand, she on top of me, and I laughed.

"You waited eighteen years," she said, gazing down into my beaming face. "But I have the next eighty to make you happy".


	12. Chapter 12

I was standing in a room full of my friends and brothers, each one of them wearing a suit. I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling terrible awkward and uncomfortable in my tuxedo. I wished I could be shirtless and barefoot.

At the same time, I was practically bouncing around, anxious to get the show on the road. I was marrying Claire today. I would be her husband, and she would be my wife. Just thinking about it put a grin on my face, and Embry laughed at me.

"What are you thinking about, Quil? You have to get through the wedding first before you get to the honeymoon. One step at a time, bro!" I smacked him in the back of the head, but laughed anyway. True, Claire and I had chosen to wait for marriage, but that wasn't the only thing I was anxious for. We had the rest of our lives together, and I wanted to get started on that life, right now.

Sam poked his head in the door, "They're ready for you, Quil," he said, and everyone in the room seemed to look at me. I walked out to hugs and pats on the back, and the guys followed me, getting ready to line up.

I stood at the front of the church, watching down the aisle, waiting to see my Claire. We hadn't seen each other for two whole days as she prepared for the wedding, and it had been pure torture. Finally, the music started, and bridesmaids and groomsman came filing down, all of them my closest friends.

And then there she was. Claire was on the arm of her father, and she was absolutely breathtaking. Her snow-white, silky dress reached the floor, with the train stretching out behind her. The dress was simple, and her lace veil, delicately pinned into her flowing, curly dark hair, gave her the appearance of an angel.

Our eyes locked, and there was no one else in the room. She beamed at me, and I back, and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to wait until we were pronounced husband and wife to kiss her.

Finally she reached me. She kissed her father, who then stepped away, leaving her with me. Claire took my hand and stood by me. We gazed at one another as the minister began talking. I listened vaguely, but nothing was more important that the woman standing across from me.

"Do you, Quil, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for all time?"

"I do." I said with conviction.

"Do you, Claire, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for all time?"

"I do." She said, as she smiled at me. I still had not looked away from her eyes, and at this moment, wished that I never would, even for a second.

" By the power invested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The music swelled, and our friends and family cheered. But I hardly noticed. I took Claire, my wife, into my arms, and kissed her with all that I had.


	13. Chapter 13

I hurried around the car, trying to get to the passenger side door before Claire got out herself. I waved to the group of people already on the beach, including the entire pack. On the other side of the car, Claire had the door open and was breathing heavily as she swung her legs.

"Relax, sweetheart, let me help you." I lifted her out of the car easily, and set her down on the ground. She laughed.

"I'm practically handicapped right now, I don't know how you put up with me."

"It's a pleasure, of course," I smiled, putting a hand on her protruding belly and feeling a little kick against my palm. Claire had felt it too, and grinned up at me. We had been joking that this little boy was already phasing in her belly, anxious to get out and run through the woods. He would just have to be patient for another month or two.

I took my beautiful wife's hand, and we trudged along through the sand towards our friends and family gathered around the fire. I had to hold in a little smirk, and turned my face away, but Claire sensed was going on and smacked me as hard as she could on the arm.

"I can't help it that I waddle!" she exclaimed, making a point of looking offended. "And I would say that you're equally responsible for my condition, my husband." I laughed out loud this time.

"It's adorable, Claire. You're the prettiest pregnant lady ever." I kissed her on top of the head to make up for it. Her ribbing wasn't done, however.

"Sheesh, Claire, how are you standing up straight? You look about ready to pop!" remarked Embry, noticing her struggle to sit down in the lawn chair I had brought. I pounded my fist into my other hand threateningly. He held up his hands in mock surrender and backed off, grinning.

"Don't mind the idiot," laughed Leah. "You look beautiful, Claire. A glowing expectant Mom if I ever saw one."

"Thanks. Leah," she said gratefully, and motioned for me to come sit next to her. I sat on the ground next to her chair, and reached up to rest my hand on top of hers on her belly. I saw Sam, Jake, and Seth out a little farther, throwing a football and tackling each other. They looked like they were having fun, but it couldn't take me away from what I was doing. From my family.


	14. Chapter 14

I wanted to cry, or maybe to hurt somebody. I was convinced that I was feeling actual pain, even though I knew it wasn't really possible.

Claire was in labor, and I was anxious to be a father, but I couldn't bear the pain she was going through. I honestly would have taken her place if I could. She screamed loudly as the doctor told her to push, and I held her hand and pushed the hair out of her face.

And then it was over. I heard my son cry, and the tears started pouring down my face. Thank goodness none of the guys were there, I would never hear the end of it. I leaned over and kissed my wife, who was covered in a sheen of sweat, but she was smiling and crying tears of joy.

"Meet your son, Mr. and Mrs. Ateara, " said the doctor, placing the tiny, squirming bundle into Claire's arms. I sat next to her on the bed, putting my arm around her as we both looked down at our son. I had a son. I was a father!

I leaned closer to him, and kissed his forehead lightly. I could have sworn I saw him smile back at me.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was short, sorry! Also, I apologize if you felt like you missed out on stuff! I wasn't intending for this to be a real story, more of a few snapshots from different important parts in their lives. Maybe I'll go back and add things in later.**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up, stretching my legs, which were already hanging off the end of the bed. I noticed that Claire was still sleeping, and smiled at how beautiful she looked. I turned to face her, watching her breathe in and out slowly against the pillow.

My quiet thoughts were interrupted when I heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the hardwood floor in the hall, and the door was pushed open.

"Daddy! I'm awake!" Noah announced, grinning as he darted over to my side of the bed.

"Hey bud!" I said, scooping him up before he could trip and fall. "Let's not wake mommy, okay?" I kissed my toddler's head as I carried him out into the kitchen, where he demanded Cheerios, and I was happy to oblige. We sat at the table, he in my lap, playing with the cereal more so than eating it. Noah insisted on putting cheerio after cheerio into my mouth, laughing when I would spit it back out.

"Silly Noah," I heard a sweet voice behind me say, "Daddy probably wants a steak or four or five for breakfast, not cereal!" I turned to see Claire walking into the kitchen, a vision even in her plaid pajama bottoms and t-shirt. She kissed me good morning and walked over to the fridge, where she pulled out a jug of orange juice and some eggs.

"He's such a daddy's boy," she said with mock sadness, noticing that Noah was happy continuing to play with me and hadn't yet really noticed she was awake.

"But I love you Mommy!" Noah said, giving her a grin so wide that his entire face scrunched up. Claire and I both laughed, and she came over to kneel down next to him.

"I love you too, honey," she responded, kissing him on the nose, and then standing up and kissing me again on the way. Noah giggled.

"You kiss too much!" he said, cover his eyes with his pudgy little hands.

"Nuh-uh, buddy, your mom doesn't kiss me nearly enough!" I said, pulling her back towards me and kissing her once more.

"Ewww!" screeched Noah, giggling wildly and throwing his hands back to his eyes.

"One day you'll want to kiss another girl besides mommy, too!" I explained, while Claire and I still laughed. She leaned against me, resting her cheek on my head. _Another perfect moment in the Ateara household, _I thought, my affection for our little family swelling in my chest.

**Author's Note: I'm glad most of you like it, since I'm not so good at this stuff! Keep reviewing! Thank you so much!**


End file.
